Muerto de miedo
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: "No tienes miedo al amor; temes no ser amado". (ADAPTACIÓN del manga "Seven Days").


¡Basado en el manga _Seven Days, _que pertenece a Takarai Rihito y es una verdadera joya! (xD) Ya saben, tenía la intención de conseguir el maldito _drabble_ de cien o doscientas palabras, pero no me salió (._.)

_Naruto _no me pertenece en absoluto. Tampoco la idea; yo sólo hice una especie de adaptación súper sintetizada para estos dos (lo cierto es que sería genial que leyeran el manga, porque es maravilloso en verdad). Mi única finalidad es entretenerme y entretenerles a ustedes.

**¡Advertencia! **Yaoi (xD), tremendo OoC, ADAPTACIÓN de un manga.

* * *

**((*~* [Muerto de miedo] *~*))**

**.ͼͽ.**

A pesar del fuerte y sobrecogedor latido de su corazón aturdiéndole (tanto o más que si estuviera parado junto a las campanas de una basílica tiñendo con su música la ciudad entera), Sasori intentó disimular el rubor de sus mejillas, las cuales evidenciaban perfectamente su vergüenza —casi infantil— y lo llenaban de disgusto, pues no toleraba la simple idea de que sus sentimientos fueran transparentes a los ojos de Itachi Uchiha.

¡Era absurdo! ¿Cómo había terminado así? ¿Por qué su aspecto a la defensiva no escondía más que un aterrorizado chico, encogido en su lugar como un mocoso asustado de la oscuridad? Deseaba golpear al moreno por el simple hecho de que lo confundía con su hermoso rostro e incontables virtudes que servían únicamente para doblegar más su —antes— hosco y apático comportamiento que lo protegían del típico dolor que seguía a un romance como el que sostenía con Itachi.

Al principio, sólo le picaba una —inusual— curiosidad: Todos sabían que, al iniciar la semana, el Uchiha estaba soltero una vez más y aceptaría salir durante siete días con la primera persona que se le declarase. Si al final de esa semana, él no se enamoraba, sólo agradecía a la chica y se despedía, sin volver a contactar con ella (de hecho, borraba su teléfono enseguida). Algo curioso, le parecía, era que ninguna se enojaba ni lo buscaba de nuevo. Siempre estaba ese anhelante deseo de regresar al noviazgo, pues hasta el pelirrojo (que no se interesaba en los chismes de sus compañeros), sabía que Itachi se encargaba de ser el _mejor_ novio.

Con el devenir del tiempo, Sasori terminó sintiendo esa terrible curiosidad y, habiendo encontrado al moreno en su camino a la escuela durante el lunes, habló:

—¿Quieres salir conmigo? —Preguntó e Itachi lo miró con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas. Sasori tenía entendido que no era el primer chico en invitarlo a salir y también sabía que el Uchiha había aceptado.

El prodigio Uchiha se detuvo y lo contempló fijamente. Sasori lo imitó, esperando con cierta irritación la respuesta del joven. Repentinamente, Itachi sacó su celular.

—Pásame tu número.

Akasuna estaba un tanto sorprendido (sería mentira si dijera que no), pero de cualquier manera, obedeció e intercambió datos con él. De esta manera había empezado todo, caminando lado a lado sin hablar hasta la escuela; el Uchiha lo fue a dejar hasta su salón y lo despidió con una sonrisa, rozando sus dedos meñiques en una rápida despedida que prometía volvería por él después.

Hicieron tanto aquellos días, aunque quizá no demasiado: Quedaron para ir al cine, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se limitaban a leer en la habitación de Sasori y hablar de cualquier cosa. En algún momento de la semana (creía que fue el sexto día, durante la tarde que colaba sus colores en la ventana de su habitación), ambos se miraron y lo descubrieron.

Sasori notó, con el hermosísimo color del iris granate, que se había enamorado. Pero, al final, la semana estaba por terminar y entonces, el moreno le diría que ni sentía lo mismo y se acabaría, como un sueño.

Por eso estaba así. Tenía miedo. Cada segundo transcurrido después del espectáculo de marionetas a donde lo llevó Itachi, resultaba tortuoso.

Caminaron un rato bajo la protección de la noche y de pronto, se detuvieron junto a unos de los puentes que daban al estanque iluminado por pequeñas luciérnagas. Itachi lo miró y Sasori hizo lo mismo, frunciendo el ceño y enrojeciendo, sintiendo que los ojos estaban por llenarse de lágrimas. Porque todo terminaría… lo único que le había interesado en años, acabaría con una simple sentencia.

—Sasori…

—Terminamos, ¿cierto?

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron.

—De acuerdo —continúo—. Fue bueno… mientras duró. —Hizo una pausa y miró anhelante el bolsillo de Itachi donde guardaba su celular—. Ya puedes borrar mi nombre de la lista.

—Sasori…

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento… —prorrumpió, bajando la mirada—. Quizá no te guste oírlo… pero, me enamoré de ti.

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada, sonrojado hasta que creyó que alguien había apagado un cigarro en sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo dices…?

—¿Quieres salir conmigo? —Interrumpió el moreno, estirando la mano para tomar la mano de Sasori, quien se aterrorizó por la idea de que los latidos de su corazón fueran escuchados por el otro.

Con un movimiento seco, abrumado por todas las emociones que lo rodeaban, asintió una sola vez y recibió los labios de Itachi por primera, pero no única vez.

**FIN**

* * *

A quien corresponda: ¡Gracias por leer y mil gracias más si dejan un review! (:D)

Matta ne~


End file.
